Bonds of Love and Evil
by CrazyWorldofMatt
Summary: Raphael centric. Inner demons, a secret crush, and a new deadly enemy named Slash whose sights will slowly be set on him and only him. Raphael's in for one hell of a fight. Rated M for language, violence, gore, and rape.
1. Beginnings

First off: I apologize that this story will probably not be as well written or interesting as other fanfiction stories. I'm really new at this, and your guys' stories kick so much ass (especially you Buslady and Dawnatello)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters or characters in the TMNT universe

Notes: This story is from the Next Mutation, so it does have Venus in it. Only this is my personal version of it (i.e. more serious like the first movie). And the character of Slash is like the one in the Archie universe (more serious, evil), still I don't own him either.

Rating: M for foul language and violence

The Bonds of Love and Evil

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Pound…

Punch…

Slash…

The sounds of the good old punching bag echoed throughout the lair. With each punch and each kick, the anger boiled and burned through his veins.

"Goddamn Leo. I swear, always trying to pick a fight."

From afar, the sight of Raphael fighting the bag looked as if he was fighting a war with an unseen enemy. And he was losing, for the bag never tired nor weakened. Unlike himself. A picture-perfect example of the fight within his soul, trying desperately to battle his demons, and yet he seemed to get nowhere and accomplish nothing.

Thus, it was time for a breather. As the sweat glistened off his body and the tired breaths excelled out of his lungs, a friendly figure appeared near the doorway. A certain individual by the name of Michelangelo. Looking over, Raph was silently relieved that it was Mikey, who was now watching. Out of all the people, (well, people and mutants), that he knew, Mikey was the best of company. Raphael, while a lot times not seeming so, had always enjoyed his company. They were best friends and close confidantes, and both knew that the other had a fondness for not being too serious. Throughout the years, there were many times when Mikey's optimism and joy for life had helped Raphael through dark times. He had never admitted this to Mikey, of course. He just wasn't ready to be open. He wondered if there would ever be a time in which he WOULD be ready.

Mikey, munching and crunching on a fat filling candy bar, applauded and hooted.

"Alright Raph, awesome job killing that bag. I bet it never knew what hit it. But be careful, they tend to sneak up on you."

Raphael couldn't help but grin.

"Oh shuddup ya dumbbell."

As Mikey walked toward him he had a faked, hurt look on his face.

"Oh Raph, that hurts. That really hurts right here," Mikey taps his plastron, "Maybe I should go and come back when you have a better comeback. I mean c'mon, dumbbell? What a lame."

Raph gave a bewildered expression.

"What a lame? What the hell is that?"

"What? I think it sounds pretty good, like a T.V. catchphrase of something."

Raphael covered his face with his hand, muttering 'oh boy.' Mikey became silent for an instant before deciding to speak again.

"So, yet ANOTHER fight with Leo, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

Mikey gave him a 'give me a break' expression on his face.

"I may APPEAR dumb, but that doesn't mean I AM dumb. I mean, fights between you and Leo are about as natural as an oral bowel movement. You guys will even fight about your past fights. So come on, give, what happened this time?"

"First off, a guess. You got that line from Clerks, right?"

Mikey pouted and shrugged with a grumbled 'yeah'.

"Nice try. Next time something original, huh? And to your question, I just wanted to go out for one fuckin' hour. That's all, and he decided to give me shit about it."

Mikey responded, "Well that's his job as older brother, to watch out for us."

"Yeah I know, but…"

Before he finished, Venus appeared in the doorway.

"What's up guys?"

Both Raphael and Mikey stared and replied 'Nothing much.'

"So, Leo giving you a tough time about going out?"

Raph huffed, "Yeah, but it ain't no biggie. Just the same old shit."

"Well Raphael, don't worry about it too much. Leo's just blowing off steam, he's been worried about the recent activity of both the Foot and Dragonlord's gang. Oh, and by the way Raphael, now you know how I feel."

And with a friendly grin and a big wink, she exited out of the area.

"What the hell did that mean?"

Mikey tsked and waved his finger in front of Raph's face.

"Come on Raphie boy, it's pretty obvious. It means that what Leo lectures you on is the same as what you lecture Venus on. I mean, how many times has this scene played out. 'Venus don't go out, it's dangerous.' 'Oh Raph, it's my life.' Yada, yada, yada. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, but Venus… I mean I…"

Mikey immediately started closely studying his older brother, knowing that although tiny and seemingly insignificant, Raph's loss for words actually spoke volumes. Mikey himself had a crush on Venus, along with some…pleasant dreams. But he realized for the past couple of months the way Raphael acted around Venus. He knew in his heart that Raph had loved…scratch that, STILL loves Venus. And it made him very sad inside to see his brother's heart breaking. More so because he knew Raph wasn't able to talk of it. He knew about this, but he never brought it out. He didn't want to embarrass Raph. When the time's right, that talk will arrive. Quickly to get off the subject and snap Raph out of a future funk, he spurts out:

"Anyway, how about a good game of Grand Theft Auto III?"

"Uh Mikey, that's a one player game."

"I KNOW THAT. But I could always need your help on it. You'd know more than anything on how to play it right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what's the game about? A dirty, stinky, ugly hoodlum with criminal instincts like YOU who wants to…"

But before he could finish, Raphael tackled Mikey to the floor for some friendly wrestling. As Raph had Mikey in a headlock, giving him the noogie of a lifetime, he finally let the younger turtle go.

"Yeech Raph. Need a little deodorant action there, ya almost killed me."

With a chuckle, the red banded turtle said, "Get outta here ya little shitbird."

"So you coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there."

As he strolled towards the location of his eager younger brother, he couldn't help noticing Venus and Leonardo kissing and laughing and moving together into Leo's room. And as the door slammed shut, his eyes immediately did the same. It hurt. Even now it hurt. He remembered when she first came into their lives. She was a mystery to him. He was unsure as to her true intentions. Was she a spy? A hidden enemy? He was always one for not trusting in others too quickly. Pain and hurt could very quickly come to pass over him like a shadow. But as he got to know her better he began to like her. Even grow to love her. She had a gentle, yet sassy way with her. Very kind, and yet able to handle herself. But he could feel that Leo would be the one to capture her heart. Maybe a part of him believed that's how it should be, that he didn't deserve her. Raph always wanted himself to protect her. That's why he followed her so many times. There were times when he thought, 'Why didn't I say something? Why didn't I take the chance?' But the answer was simple: he wasn't good enough for what she deserved. She deserved someone who was calm, responsible. Not a hothead. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Just another factor to be angry, sad, or hurt about.

And as he strolled by, he looked in a mirror to his left.

"But that's how my life goes, huh Raphie boy."

And with a rub of his eyes, clearing away the early shadings of tears, he moved off to his awaiting brother.

Meanwhile: At that same moment at the Foot Clan's state of the art lab.

A sturdy collection of wires and tubes came out of what looked like a high tech version of a coffin. The noises of beeps, clicking of keyboards, and awaited breaths filled the giant lab. This same lab was where Shredder and his clan experimented on various things. Their experiment today, however, would put those past tests to shame.

A sudden, loud clang was heard and a lab technician turned around in his swivel chair, facing the Shredder.

"It is done, my master."

And as he turned back around, he pushed a single button. One button that would begin events no one would have expected. The steel doors of the 'coffin' rose a couple of inches before sliding off to the left side.

All the Shredder could do was smile and say, "And now it begins."

And as the smoke from the chamber/coffin lifted, a single hand emerged and reached for the sky.

A green hand, with three, thick fingers.

More to come soon


	2. Nightmares

Warning: This chapter contains gory moments. Just please beware

Chapter II: Nightmares

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Raphael scanned the entire lair in a 360 degree rotation. Everything was in a mess. Furniture was broken, busted glass covered the floor, and an assortment of items were scattered all over the place. Almost as if a hellacious event had happened. But most of all, there was the blood. The red liquid, a substance that sustains life and yet the last thing we want to see, was all around. It was a bloodbath.

"What the hell happened?"

He felt something on his hands. Something not right. As he slowly lowered his gaze towards his hands, his eyes arched up into a bewildered expression. Both hands were covered with blood. Fully covered, as if they were drenched in a pool of the same substance. Matters didn't help when he saw what he was holding in his right hand.

A sai, dripping with blood. Raphael had no clue as to what exactly the hell was going on, nor where the location of the other sai was. Suddenly, fear gripped Raphael's soul like a vice. He frantically started his search for the whereabouts of his family.

Yelling each name of his family member, he first reached his brother Donnie's lab. Upon opening, the sight that beheld him immediately made him gag. Almost as if a sudden force had suddenly sucker punched his gut. Before him, he saw Donnie at his computer desk. Someone had overpowered him and smashed his head through the computer screen. Blood from Donnie's newly made head wounds trickled over the very keyboard he had spent many moments of his life at.

"Oh God, no," Raphael cried out as he quickly slammed Donatello's door shut.

"This can't be real, this just can't!"

As Raphael raced toward the kitchen for a couple of quick gulps of water, another unholy sight befelled the hotheaded turtle.

"Oh Jesus. Father…" Raphael whispered. There was Splinter, eyes that at one time filled with understanding and love, was now soulless like a doll's eyes. Three puncture marks under Splinter's neck was the cause of his demise. Not wanting to stare at the ungodly sight any longer, Raphael tumbled and wobbled towards Venus' door. At this point, Raph was a heap of tears, sobs, and cries.

"Venus! Venus, please for the love of God open up!"

As he opened the door, he prepared himself for the worst. But alas, there was nothing. Nothing at all remotely wrong in her room. 'Maybe she's okay,' Raph thought. He headed towards the Leonardo's door. Again he knocked and again his answer was silence. And yet again he opened the door and again their seemed to be nothing wrong. But as he entered, he could feel droplets covering his whole body. Almost like…rain.

Red rain!

He knew deep inside, but he had to look. Closing his eyes, he muttered and whispered prayers as he tilted his head towards the ceiling. As he unveiled his eyes, a sudden strain of sobs escaped. There was Leo, attached by his own swords to the ceiling. The swords stuck out of each arm, and his whole body was covered with bruises and cuts. Raphael ran out as quickly as he could and tried wiping the blood off of him like a frenzied animal.

He knew there was one more room to look into, the one he really didn't want to go into. Mikey's.

"Mikey. Venus. Please, please, please answer. I'm begging you guys, please."

Already he was a huge emotional wreck, and he knew that he couldn't take seeing Mikey like the others. 'Please Mikey, not you too. God, if you're out there, please let Mikey be safe.' As he opened the door, he saw Mikey's form sitting on the bed facing away from him. Raphael called out Mikey's name over and over. No response. With complete silence, he lightly touched Mikey's shoulder. Mikey's body fell backwards, with a sai sticking out of his chest.

"Oh God Mikey no. Nooooooo!"

"Yes!" A voice screeched.

As Raphael quickly turned around, he found Venus standing at the doorway.

"Venus, thank god you're okay. You don't know how happy it is to see you. But Mikey. I mean e… Everybody's… everybody's gone."

"Yes, I know," Venus monotonously said. Venus slowly, with a dead expression on her face, walked past Raphael towards Michelangelo's body. As she stood near Mikey's body, Raph felt like he was hyperventilaing. Venus stroked Mikey's face gently, lovingly. And then, with a quick bluntness and savageness, thrusted the sai out of Michelangelo's chest.

"Venus, what the hell are you doing?"

"You mean what the hell have YOU DONE?"

"What?"

"Oh, that's right. Who do you think did this? Who do you think concocted this massacre? It was you. You! YOU!"

Raphael slowly backed up, shivering and shuddering uncontrollably.

"No! That's impossible!"

"Is it really Raphael? How many times have you almost caused the death and destruction for your family, huh? How many times has your anger gotten the best of you? It was only a matter of time."

Closing his eyes, Raphael shouted, "No. I know I didn't do this. I know it."

"Oh yeah, Raphael. We all know the real you. You're a killer. A freak, a real life monster. I knew all along, I mean how could I love an animal like you."

"Stop it!"

"It's true. You're worthless. In fact, it's time to end this once and for all. Goodbye, Raphael."

At that moment, Venus turned the sai towards herself. The sharp points directed exactly over her heart. And as she prepared to enter the sai towards her…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raphael screamed and almost fell off the bed. Yes, it had been a horrible dream. Sheets soaked with sweat, Raphael took in his surroundings and breathed a heavy sigh. He covered his head with both hands and slowly rubbed his eyes. Immediately after, the entire family rushed in. Raphael smiled, relieved to see his family again.

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you fine, Raphael."

Each family member asked if he was alright, and he gave each the same answer. 'Yes' and 'It was just a nightmare.'

"You know, you can speak to me anytime, my son. If you want to discuss this further," Splinter comforted.

"Yes, I know. Thank you Master."

As each member offered their goodnights and exited the room, only Venus and Mikey remained.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks. Now get going to bed ya knucklehead."

Mikey still stood, carefully studying Raphael with a worried look on his face.

"I mean it Mikey, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see ya in the morning Raphie-boy."

Raph smiled and waved him off. Then his gaze turned to Venus, who had the same look of worry as Mikey had.

"What is it Venus?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about it? I'd be willing to listen, I mean I really want to help."

"I'll be fine Venus, thanks."

"Alright. But if you want to talk, I'll be there for you. Anytime. Goodnight, Raphael."

"Goodnight Venus."

And with a comforting smile, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Raphael dropped his head back to his pillow. New tears suddenly began forming. This wasn't the first time he had this horrible dream. It always seemed so real, and he wished he could get rid of them. He just didn't know how. Closing and his eyes and trying to regain his sleep, his last conscious thought was, 'Could things really get any worse.'

Next Chapter: Intro to Slash


	3. Slash

Sorry this chapter's a little short. Will update more soon.

Chapter 3: Slash 

"He is perfect!" Shredder exclaimed.

The second in command of the Foot approached Master Shredder and bowed.

"Yes Master. It seems the procedure has worked. You now have your very own mutant turtle."

The Foot Clan had found one, final canister of the illustrious ooze. So, another plan was concocted to use the ooze to create a mutant to destroy the turtles. Of course, the last time was a disaster. Especially since the last two mutants, Tokkar and Razaar, were not only slow, but stupid to boot. This time it will be different. To ensure this, he decided to make a turtle like his enemies, maybe to trick them or just mess with their minds. This turtle, using the latest genetic technology, has been given a similar genetic code to the Shredder. For all intents and purposes, this turtle would become his prodigy, his son. Just like Hamato Yoshi's teachings influenced his enemies, so would this turtle learn his own teachings.

As Shredder looked towards the creature, he realized this turtle was about a foot taller than his enemies. He had a darker greened skin tone and a certain darkness about him. It was as if the turtle glowed evil.

As Shredder approached the turtle, he asked his second in command, "Can this creature understand me?"

"Oh yes, Master. He can answer back too. You see, with the improved genetics he will able to learn things much faster than a normal person."

"Let's test than, shall we."

Leaving the second in command confused by that last statement, the Shredder approached the newly created turtle.

"Do you understand me, turtle?"

The turtle was confused, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a sudden grip encompassed his neck as the Shredder pulled the turtle closer to him.

"I said, 'Do you understand me?' Now, nod if you do and shake your head if you don't. Simple as that. Well?"

After a moment, the turtle nodded.

"Good, now lesson number one. My name is Master Shredder, but for now you may just call me Master. Understand?"

"Shrreeedderr," the turtle slowly spit out. He was suddenly approached with a big back hand smack in the face, leaving a huge cut on his left cheek. It would definitely leave a big scar.

"Wrong. Now, what do you call me?"

"Master."

"Good. Guess you were right. He does learn faster than others. Now turtle, you will learn the ways that I've been taught, so you can destroy our enemies. But first, a name."

As the Shredder thought of a name, he studied the cut on the turtle's cheek.

"That's a pretty good slash you got there. Hmm, Slash. That's not too bad a name. Well, Slash, training will begin tomorrow. Bright and early, agreed."

Slash smiled and breathed, "Agreed."

And as Shredder turned and walked away, Slash lifted his hand and slowly wiped some blood from his cheek. Studying it, he licked the blood from his hand and savored the taste in his mouth. Then he gave a blood curdling grin and thought, 'Well, this is going to be interesting.' As he looked at Shredder, another thought popped into his mind, 'Son of a bitch must pay. Soon.'

Someone once said: No one is born evil.

They were wrong.

More to come: Worries and Training


	4. Thoughts

Note: Sorry if the story seems slow. Trying to get a feel for the story. I have ideas, just piecing them together is a little tough. Hope to get some reviews. Pretty, pretty please review, with sprinkles on top (grin). Thank you.

Chapter 4: Worries and Thoughts 

Venus began awakening from her slumber. A sleeping Leonardo lied beside her. She gently lifted herself out of bed so to not disturb his sleep. She had slept in his room for the night, but she wanted to get to her own room for some early meditation. So, she sneakily and quietly moved out of the room and headed towards her room. On the way, she spotted a figure sitting on the couch. Curious, she moved in for a closer inspection. After a couple of paces, she recognized the figure.

"Raphael?"

The red garbed turtle slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice. As he saw Venus, a mixture of sadness and gladness filled his very being.

"Oh. Hey Venus. What are you doing up this early?"

"I was about to ask you the same about you."

"Oh nothin'. Just couldn't sleep any longer."

"Oh, okay. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks V."

Venus wasn't sold on that answer. Not one bit. But she didn't want to push it, so she continued to her room. Upon entering her room, she immediately sat at her desk. She needed some time to think.

She thought about her time here. When she first arrived, she was scared and unsure as to what the future held. Her father had passed on, and a new family was discovered. Since being here, she has grown to love her new family very much.

First there was Leo. She had grown to care for him very much. He was calm and collected. They shared a bed together on some nights, but that's as far as it went. Although she cared for him, there was something inside her that prevented her from taking the next step. Was it fear? Could it even be, doubt? She couldn't put her finger on it, and until she did she would go no further. She did care for him, though.

Then there was Splinter. He was a great father figure to her. Understanding and wise, she could always count on him for a lending hand or as an ear to listen to. He reminded her so much of her father Chung I. Oh, how he missed him so much.

Donnie was a genius, pure and true. She found him to be a pacifist fighter, which she respected. She knew that sounded contradictory, but he was a thinker's fighter. Brains versus brawn. Although she did have many disagreements with him over the ramifications of science vs. magic. Why he couldn't suspend a little belief at times, she'll never understand.

Mikey was a sweet one. Although a little gross and childish for her at times, she still liked him a great deal. He was very sweet and a good friend. Definitely someone you could always count on. He's a very playful type of guy, and very easy to have a conversation with.

And then there was Raphael. She slowly looked at her notebook and pondered about her thoughts of him when she first got here. She was close to looking through them, but she quickly struck that idea out. Not now, maybe later. After a long breath, she continued with her thoughts. Raphael was a total enigma to her. He seems simple on the surface. By a quick judge, he just seemed to be the rebel, the hot head, the angry one. But with more time, she realized that wasn't true. Yes, he did get angry, especially with Leo. But she sensed something much, much more. For a while, she thought Raphael absolutely hated her. But through time, she realized that was not true. He had helped her and tried to protect her many times. There were times when she saw the gentleness and compassion beneath that thick shell of his. And she liked it, although she wished she could see that more. She wished he would open up more. For the past couple of months, she noticed Raphael treating her a lot nicer. And at times, she saw Raph's look when she was with Leo. Was that guilt? Regret? She could know for sure, by using her magic and her chi. But it wouldn't be fair or respectful to enter into another's mind without being allowed to first. Still, she wished Raph would talk to her. Very complex and fascinating to deal with. She sensed a very vigorous fight within Raphael's soul, and she saddened. These nightmares weren't helping matters. She wished she could help him out a lot more than she has. Maybe to sit with him, maybe even help him or even kiss…. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. What was she thinking?

She glanced again at the notebooks. 'If only Raph thought of me as much as I did back then.' Or maybe even now! Was this the thing that prevented her from taking the next step with Leo? She dismissed it, thinking that Raphael didn't think of her that way.

"Just all foolish thoughts," she sighed. "Time for meditation." And she started to relax and began.

Next up: Slash's training begins


	5. Slash's Training

Weeks Later-

Different. Weird. Freakish.

These were the thoughts roaming around Slash's mind as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was the same ritual he did every morning since his… birth. He thoroughly scanned his body up and down, studying every nook and cranny of his mutant form. It hadn't taken Slash long to realize just how different he was to everybody else, even his Master. He hated these so called 'humans.' They seemed to get so much more respect and freedom than him. 'Constant bullshit,' thought Slash. 'Should just kill them all and let God or whatever sort them out.'

'Except the women,' Slash grinned. He of course had noticed the female side. Although they were human, 'they were…doable,' Slash chuckled. His animal instincts kicked into high gear, with various thoughts entering his mind whenever he saw one. Most from the television he had been given in order to absorb more knowledge. 'Heh, what I would do to those frisky vixens. I'd definitely shake the pillars of heaven with those broads. Kicking and screaming preferably.'

But before any more thoughts came to pass, he heard a command come from his Master. Training was to begin. Although he had only been training for a few weeks, he already felt himself becoming quicker and stronger than the other members of the Foot. Still, he knew he still had a thing or two to learn. He gathered up his weapons. One long machete. He personally asked for it after watching a late night slasher movie. They were his favorites. 'A definite staple of entertainment. Very funny,' Slash amused. He liked the weapon, it suited him. Slash made his way towards the dojo where his Master waited. As he approached, Shredder turned around and eyed the turtle.

"There you are, Slash. Training will begin now."

Hours went by as Shredder showed off many moves, while Slash attempted to repeat them. Although not all totally acceptable, Shredder was still impressed with how the turtle carried himself. But then something went wrong. While attempting a flying spin-kick, Slash landed his ankle awkwardly. Thus spraining it. The turtle was in serious pain, but Oroku Saki would have none of that.

"Get up."

"It hurts," Slash gritted through his teeth. He quickly got a backfist to the face.

"I said GET UP. Pain is nothing. Pain is for the weak. You must think and realize that nothing can stop you. Not pain, not fear, NOTHING. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, good." Just then, Saki gave a devilish grin.

"I have a good idea. Foot soldier, send in three of your men."

"Yes Master." The soldier disappeared, only to emerge minutes later with three soldiers with him.

"Now, everybody but you three leave the dojo. Now!"

All the rest of the Foot soldiers bowed and quickly obeyed their Master's orders.

"Now soldiers, I want you to fight this turtle. Now!"

All three men bowed and quickly and advanced on the turtle.

Slash smirked…baring his teeth sinisterly. He licked a small trail of blood from the backfist to his face…a trail of blood crossing his teeth.

'Let's have some fun'…and at that Slash slowly stalked towards the 3 victims. He loved that work…victim.

The power to overcome…to make them be at his mercy. It surged through his veins.

The Foot clan member to his right came at him, thrusting a sword towards his shoulder. Slash blocked it with his machete, before quickly grabbing the arm and turning it around, bending it in the process. As the Foot member squealed from the strain, Slash deftly put the arm on his shoulder…giving it a hard slam down, breaking his arm in half. Before the Foot member could scream out, Slash slammed his machete into his chest. Not once, not twice, but three times. The viciousness and power almost making the Foot member be cut in half, his ruby colored fluids spilling onto the floor and dancing around Slash's feet.

As Slash tossed the body aside like a rag doll, the two members had frozen in their place.

'Newbies' smirked Slash, noticing that the two members were not accustomed to the blood and violence that happens in the real world.

'They don't realize how good that blood can feel on your skin…hot and wet, yet a strong scent of death…always gets me cooking.'

How he loved the sight of blood on his hands…it just felt right to him.

With his head bowed down, his eyes arched up…staring down at his two victims as if his was burning a hole into their soul.

As he slowly stalked towards them, the one on his left came at him with a sai. Slash dodged the two attacks easily, as the other member ganged up on him from behind.

Twirling his nun chucks, the Foot member behind him received a hard kick to the stomach, before ducking a swipe from the member in front.

Shaking his head, Slash mocked, "Goddamn you guys suck. This is way too easy for me…I mean just look at this…"

And with no warning he turned and tackled the Foot member that was behind him. He took a hit on the shoulder from one of the nun chucks but it barely fazed him, instead getting a good stomp of his machete onto the Foot member's left knee. A gushy smack erupted the room accompanied closely by a bloodcurdling scream.

The Foot dropped both chucks as he grasped his knee, barely holding it together as the lower portion of his leg barely hung in there.

"Oooo shit sorry bout that son. Here let me help ya out with that."

Slash leaned down and grabbed the knee…inspecting it.

"Damn that's right to the bone…actually looks kinda cool, don't it?"

He could almost see the surprised, 'what the fuck' look behind the Foot member's mask.

"You know what they say…sometimes you need to break a leg. Hoo rah!"

And with that Slash ripped the leg from it's knee joint…bones glimmering off the roof as blood gushed like a geyser. As the Foot clan member screamed in horror, Slash just shook his head.

"Goddamn you big baby, will you just shut the fuck up!" And with that Slash slammed his hand down onto the Foot member's throat, crackling his voice box. As gurgles and gasps tried to come out of his mouth, he turned his attention to his third and final victim.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You really don't know what the fuck you're doing, do ya? 1. You had opportunity, 2. you had chances, and 3. you definitely had motive…" each time he numbered them off he rose one of his 3 fingers until all 3 of them were up. Then he pulled all 3 into a fist and finished "and you're motive is to stay the fuck alive!"

As he stalked his final victim, the Foot member slowly and clumsily eased back. The final gurgles of the dying clan member echoed behind them, as Slash dragged his blood drenched machete along his side.

"You know what? You're scared I see that. You know I'm gonna do you a favor. I'll give ya one free hit…come on go for it, see?" as Slash sets his machete down and gets on his knees, "a free shot, come one and come all. Come on now boy, grow a pair on ya."

Hesitant at first, he let loose with one final, awkward strike as the Foot member charged towards Slash.

'Dumbass.'

Slash quickly rolled out of the way, grabbing his machete in the process, before slamming it horizontally into the member's back. Quickly getting up, Slash thrusted the machete from the back and grabbed the member's neck from behind.

With his last breaths the Foot member…his, and only his, victim….whispered, "But y..you said…"

Slash faintly touched his ear and coldly said, "I….lied…and I told you to grow a pair of THESE."

And with that final word he swum upward between the member's legs and a sick 'gush' echoed the room. Screaming swallowed up the room as Slash got up and walked towards his Master.

Shredder couldn't help but grin.

"Excellent Slash, that is all.…but was all of that really necessary?"

Before heading to his room, Slash turned and smirked:

"No…but it was fun!"


	6. Laughter's Good for the Soul

This universe is a weird mix of Next Mutation and the New Cartoon, so there are references to the Battle Nexus as well as Venus

Chapter 6: Laughter's Good For the Soul

The wind whirled around flapping the red bandanna behind him as Raphael watched over the beautiful sight of good old New York City. They had gone out for patrol, apparently the Purple Dragons had been causing a ruckus downtown. The others were behind him chatting idly…but he didn't care what it was about. He just wanted to enjoy this sight. Stars barely twinkled through the foggy sky, the lights of countless buildings illuminated the city landscape. He felt at peace here. Calm. Collected.

Those damn nightmares still haunted him. Things were all right for a while but lately they were just kicked up a notch. It was weird, he had been a lot calmer and tamer as of lately. Hell even Leo noticed this. The only reason Raph could surmise why he was suddenly haunted by these…well…if he was honest with himself he didn't have a damn clue as to why. Donnie's the one who's good with that kind of stuff. If he had to guess though, it was his instincts kicking in. Something was coming, and that darkness that'll always be a part of his soul could feel it. That part of his soul that he wanted trapped, locked away, and to throw that god damn key as far as he could. He felt that whatever was coming was going to stir something inside him…and that scared him.

"Nice night."

Shaken from his thoughts, he turned to see Mikey standing next to him, looking out and marveling the sight as well.

"Yeah, it is."

Mikey glanced to his left, eyeing Raph wondering if he should go for it and press him about his nightmares. Before he could open his mouth to even 'try' to go for it, Raph already had his answer.

"Nope."

"Nope what?"

Raph glanced towards Mikey. He knew what Mike was going to say…it was just in his nature to try to help his brothers out. He hid a smirk as he could see the oncoming pout of being so easy to figure out, as he answered:

"I don't wanna talk about it. At least not now. Thanks anyway, Candyass."

Mikey huffed into a pout and rolled his eyes, infuriated that he had been second guessed.

"Jeez Raph, you in touch with the psychic hotline or something, Dickhead?"

Raphael smiled…so Mikey wanted to play the word game hmm? He'll beat his ass at this hehe.

"Nope Mikey, I just felt the earth shake with your chunky, baby fat filled body and new something was amiss, so Eat shit ."

"I'm not chunky, and this is NOT baby fat. This is pure muscle, see?" As he flexed his pecs right in front of Raph's face, "PURE MUSCLE, and second off that doesn't count."

"It counts Mikey."

"Nuh uh."

"IT COUNTS!" And at that he puts Mikey in a deft headlock, noogieing until it felt like Mikey's head was about to cave in.

"Okay, ok it counts, it counts…Fucker."

Raph lets go, a little surprised by Mikey's language but when seeing his grin, he was silently thankful that Mikey was in a good mood. In fact, it seemed he was in a better, happier mood. If that's possible with Mikey.

"That's what I thought. Knew you'd see it my way," Raph winked which put Mikey in a cute mock-fake pout, "and second of all that is NOT muscle Mikey, that is pure baby fat. I bet if I touch ya stomach you'd be like the Pillsbury Doughboy, just screaming 'Oh ho ho ho'. Ain't that right you Gay lord focker."

Mikey busted out laughing at that last choice.

"Okay Raph, I must applaud you for pulling that one out of your butt," to which Mikey gave a mocking golf-clap, knowing now that the game was completely afoot he's have to pump up his game, "And could this baby fat withstand the awesomeness of being 'Battle Nexus Champion', Homo-slut."

Raphael couldn't help but quirk a little smile at that…such a weird choice. One time it would have pissed him off tremendously with Mike mentioning that damn Nexus…but that changed when he saw Mikey getting pummeled in the rematch. Raph was so angry with himself, feeling so useless with not being able to help his best bud. But Mikey held his own, kicked ass and took that asshole's name. After that, he let the whole Nexus thing not bug him as much as it used to.

"Yeah maybe that's true Mikey. Or maybe you won that match from him choking on all that blubber that covered his face. Hehe yeah, and when you land on him he was like 'Ok fuck it I give, just get this heavy sumbitch off of me.' See look at all this baby fat, ya chunky Idiot." And at that Raph grabbed Mikey's cheek and squeezed, making squishy sounds as he pinched him.

"Owww. Ow, ow, ow Raphie damn!" As Mikey rubbed his sore cheek he tried playfully punching at Raph's arm, which Raph dodged and instead Mikey connected with Raph's open-faced palm.

"See told ya you were slow Mikey, from all that fat you got stuffed your gut, hehe," as Raph opened his other palm, holding them as if they were punching mitts.

Mikey playfully punched at him, mimicking himself like he was Rocky Balboa or something, on purpose aiming at both of Raph open-faced palms.

"I'll fly like a fly, and sting like a bee. God Raph 'Idiot'? For that you get the grade D…for dumbass tee hee. And just watch these reflexes, I'm just too fast for you to handle. I'm like The Flash, like whoosh," with whoosh he punched Raph's open faced palm, as he was moving with Mikey like two boxers in an imaginary ring, "and I'm goooone, you…uh….Jerk-faced asstard."

Raph chuckled heartily, "Well 'Idiot' may not have been as imaginative as…Jerk-faced asstard? Hehe I'll give that one too ya. But it worked, didn't it Knob-goblin?" Raph leaned in and winked, making Mikey half chuckle and half pout as he suddenly leapt and pounced on Raph, as the game now turned from boxing to wrestling.

In all this time, Leo, Don, and Venus just looked on in silence. Venus was confused to the whole thing.

"They're best friends, and yet they wrestle and call each other names? Isn't that a little weird?

Leo and Don shared a laugh, Donnie saying, "They've done this before."

To which Leo harrumphed, "Yep. Many times," as he rolled his eyes although he was trying to hide his smirk.

As Venus looked back she couldn't help but laugh as both Mikey and Raph were laughing, trying to pin each and give each other headlocks, still flinging insults back and forth. She was just glad that Raphael was smiling and happy.

'That smile looks cute on him,' and bashfully blushed immediately at that thought. Still, she had to admit to herself it DID look good on him.

At that they heard an alarm go off in the distance.

Leo got back into his leader mode, "Okay knock it off guys. Looks like we got some action about two blocks away. Let's go."

Venus walked over and spread apart the mess of arms and legs attached to both Raphael and Mikey. Raph looked up and his heart couldn't help but melt a little as he studied her smile.

"Time to go guys."

"Ohhh okay," Mikey pouted, wanting to continue the fun he was having.

All Raph could do was utter a simple "Yeah" at Venus's direction, as she walked away and he followed here with his eyes.

Mikey watched this and his smile became gentler, softly clapping his hand on Raph's shoulder and helping him up. Raph looked over at Mikey and smiled.

"Hey Mikey…..thanks…..for you know…."

Both brothers shared a silent moment, as Mikey beamed and squeezed gently on Raph's shoulder.

"Anytime, man. So come on, let's do some damage, Raphie-boy."

Raph shook his head, "You mind not calling me Raphie."

Mikey just beamed and answered, "Okay Raphie."

And of course…being Mikey….he gave him a quick, soft slap on the cheek before running off into the distance, cackling like a maniac.

Stunned for a moment, he held his face at where Mikey slapped him before playfully muttering "Son of a bitch"…racing after the offender.

And as Raph disappeared into the distance, catching up to his brothers and a frantic Michelangelo…if you listened carefully, you could hear the echoes of a girly scream:

"Ahh….Raphie just hold up a sec…ohm owwwchie."


End file.
